What Happened in Florida
by movystr2b
Summary: My first ever SWAC FanFic! Chad and Sonny are still reluctant to admit feelings for each other, but when Chad does something that shocks them all, Sonny may be the only person who can get him back. I suck at summaries. :D Review if you'd like. Enjoy! :D
1. Open Field

**A/N: Okay, guys. Confession time: I love SWAC and this is my first time writing a FanFic for it. I just started writing for it one day, and now I'm hooked. Don't worry, my PJO stories will be updated as well, but I'm writing this one too! Enjoy! (Another A/N at the end!)**

"Randoms." Chad Dylan Cooper nodded at the cast of So Random as he past them on the way to lunch.

"Chad." The cast replied, nodding their heads in sync.

"Sonny." The heartthrob craned his neck to look at Sonny Monroe, who was texting on her phone. She barely raised her head to glance at Chad.

"Chad." She replied, then continued texting.

Chad rolled his sky-blue eyes and continued walking, but he wondered who Sonny was texting. Usually, the Wisconsin girl didn't text unless it was absolutely necessary.

Behind Chad, Tawni stopped filing her nails long enough to look at Sonny sideways.

"Why does he always say, 'Randoms' and _then_ 'Sonny'? It's like you aren't a Random. Which you are." The blonde thought out loud.

"Yeah." Grady agreed. "I wonder why he does that."

Sonny rolled her eyes, in similar fashion as Chad had earlier. She pressed Send on her phone to send a text to her mom about dinner.

"Puh-leez. He's Chad. He's always like that." She replied.

"Sonny's right." Nico put in. "He _is_ always like that. But only to Sonny."

"What?!" Sonny stuffed her phone into her small purse and pushed open the doors to the cafeteria. "What do you mean, 'Only to Sonny'?"

"Exactly what I meant. He's always like that. But only to you." Nico shrugged, taking a seat at a table.

"Pshh." Sonny protested. "There has been TONS of times when he's done that to you, or teased you like that, or said something like that, or. . ." The brunette failed to find ANY times when Chad had acted the way he had to any other of her cast members. She then also realized that she was sitting alone at the table. The rest of her friends had left, obviously not happy with the lunch choices.

She sighed.

"Why so cloudy, Sonny?"

"Chad." Sonny started in a low voice, soft and dangerous. "I told you to _stop _joking about that." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Sonny instantly regretted how she said them.

Chad was taken aback for a moment; a little hurt too, but he regained himself and put on a smile.

"Wow. You _are_ mad. What's up with you?" he asked.

Sonny drew in a breath. "Nothing. I'm just . . .tired." She lied.

Chad nodded sympathetically. "I know. Me too. You would not know how hard it is to sword fight with Portlyn while she's pretending to be Devon, while I'm pretending to be Portlyn. Or is it the other way around?" He looked confused.

Sonny giggled and Chad grinned.

"There we go. Sonny is sunny again." He said.

"Oh, Chad!" a high-pitched voice filled the Commissary.

Chad let out a long sigh, and his smile disappeared.

"Yes, Dakota?" He replied, imitating the young girl's tone with a huge fake smile on his face.

"Daddy wants to speak with you!" Dakota grinned wickedly and tilted her head at Sonny. "Oh, it's the weather girl! Perfect! How's the temperature tomorrow? Is it going to be sunny, Sonny?" The young girl had a pink headband in her short, auburn hair, and she was wearing a pink tunic with black leggings.

Sonny sighed and got up from the table as Dakota and her six bodyguards got settled into the blue plastic chairs. She didn't realize that Chad was still next to her.

"Your—your father wants to talk to me?" He stuttered.

"Yes. Daddy _does_ want to talk to you. In his office. Good luck!" Dakota sing-songed.

Chad walked nervously towards the door and Sonny followed him.

"It'll be fine." She whispered. Chad smiled weakly at her, and continued down the hall.

Nico and Grady entered the lunchroom, and their wide eyes followed Chad as he headed towards Mr. Condor's office.

"If you don't come out," Grady yelled after him. "can I get your private bathroom?"

**Back in the cafeteria:**

"Sonny?"

"Yes, Dakota?" Sonny turned and walked back towards the young girl.

"Sit." Sonny slid into an empty plastic chair.

Sonny waited patiently as Dakota took out a stick of chapstick of her small, pink, poodle purse, carefully applied it to her lips as if it were lipstick, and handed it back to one of her bodyguards. She took a deep cleansing breath and smacked her lips to make a popping sound.

"Dakota? Um. ."

"Patience, Sonny!" Dakota exclaimed, making Sonny jump.

"Sorry." The brunette quickly apologized. The studio's angel turned to Sonny.

"So," she said, propping her arms up on the table. "What's going on between you and Chad?"

"What?!" Sonny yelled for the second time today. She noticed Dakota taking notes on a piece of paper, so she replied meekly. "I mean, could you please repeat the question?"

Dakota smiled smugly. "You know what I mean. What. Is. Going. On. Between. You. And. Chad?" She repeated slowly.

"Wait," Sonny replied, realizing something was missing in Dakota's sentence. "Don't you always call Chad 'your future husband' or 'my true love'?" She burst into laughter, but stopped abruptly when she saw Dakota's harsh scowl.

"I would." Dakota glared off into the distance. "I would call him that. But Daddy figured out that I watched Makenzie Falls. And that I was making wedding plans! So what did he do?" She looked at Sonny. "WHAT DID HE DO, SONNY?"

"Um . . . grounded you?" Sonny guessed.

Dakota looked surprised. "Correct. And how long did he ground me?"

"Two weeks?"

"Exactly! TWO WEEKS OF NOTHING! NOT EVEN SHOPPING! AND DAKOTA CONDOR NEEDS TO SHOP!"

She turned to Sonny, who started nodding her head quickly.

"Yes—yes. Uh… Dakota Condor _does_ need to shop."

"Good. So, that is why I convinced him that my liking of Makenzie Falls was Chad's fault."

"WHAT?!" Sonny cried. "How is it Chad's fault in any way at all?"

"Ah ha!" the little girl exclaimed holding a manicured finger in the air. "So you do care?"

Sonny mustered up all her acting skills to look shocked. "What? No way. I _so_ do not care."

"It's okay, Sonny." Dakota patted her on the arm, and Sonny pulled away. "Don't need to worry about being my competition. I've fallen for someone else." She looked away with a dreamy look in her eyes. "Billy Samuels."

"Who the heck is Billy Samuels?" Sonny asked. "Which show is he on? Guest starring on Makenzie Falls for the week?"

This would annoy Dakota, but instead, she shook her head in a dreamy fashion. "No, silly! Billy Samuels is a boy in my class. But is he more than just a boy! He's a….god. That day when I asked for him to sharpen my pencil for me, I realized that there was a spark between us… a bolt of light… a…"

Sonny stared at Dakota with an expression of shock and horror. Dakota's eyes snapped back into focus and she glanced at Sonny.

"So now that it's an open field, how do you really feel about Chad? Because I'm here for you, Sonny. I really am."

Sonny's head was starting to spin. Dakota was comforting her? Maybe it was just so that Sonny could tell her that she liked Chad. Wait, what? She did _not_ like Chad! Or. .

**A/N: Hope you guys liked the first chapter!! Thank you psychncislover and lifeisveryshortsoami for reading my story!! :D Review if you'd like!**


	2. Remind Me Why I Care

**Later on that day:**

"Chad?" Sonny knocked on the door of the star's dressing room. "Chad?"

Still no response. Then she had an idea. Using her deepest reporter's voice she called out, "Mr. Cooper! We would like to interview you about how you are indeed the greatest actor of our generation and the best Makenzie Falls castmate ever! This interview will be aired world wide!"

She heard rustling coming from inside the dressing room, and she knew her plan had worked.

Sonny leaned her heard against the door to hear more, but suddenly the door burst open, and Chad fell on top of her.

"Chad?" Sonny asked.

"Sonny?"

"Chad!"

"Sonny?"

"Really, Chad? _Really_? Just help me up!"

He scrambled to get on his feet again and held out his hand. Then he suddenly pulled it back.

"What?" Sonny asked.

"Don't want a replay of what happened the first week you came here. Remember? You faked a twisted ankle?"

Sonny chuckled. "Oh, do I remember that!"

She helped herself up and Chad looked at her, confused.

"Where are the reporters?"

Sonny laughed. "They left."

"WHAT?!"

"Kidding, Chad. Just tell me, how was the meeting with Mr. Condor?"

Chad's expression changed. Just a moment ago, he was himself; smiling, happy, conceited, and arrogant; his usual self. He was Chad. But now, his eyes lost their sparkle. His smile fell from his face so fast that Sonny almost didn't believe that it was there in the first place. Chad looked down and turned. He walked into his dressing room and shut the door.

"Chad?" Sonny ignored the slight hurt in her heart as the door slammed. Then she remembered what Dakota had told her in the cafeteria. "Oh, shoot. It was Dakota, wasn't it?"

The door opened slightly. "What do you mean it was Dakota?"

Sonny sighed. "After you left, Dakota came in and told me that her dad found out that she was watching Makenzie Falls. Then, she convinced him that it was your fault that she watched it. And she told me about Billy Samuels, her new crush." Sonny laughed, thinking back to Dakota's talk.

Chad shot out the door. "Billy Samuels? Which show? Why do you care so much about him?" He looked upset.

"What do you mean? Oh, you thought—oh," Sonny realized what Chad had thought and she burst out laughing.

"What?" Chad asked.

"Billy Samuels in nine. He's in Dakota's class. Why?" Sonny asked. Then a grin split across her face. "Chad? Were you _jealous_? Of a nine-year old?"

"What?" Chad cried. "No way! Chad Dylan Cooper does _not_ get jealous."

Sonny's laughter continued. "Sure," she smiled, but then she remembered why she was here in the first place. "So, tell me about the meeting."

Chad frowned at her. Anything but that.

"Tell me, Chad." Sonny smiled her sparkling grin and stepped a little closer. "Please? That's what I'm here for."

Chad sighed and looked at Sonny, standing there with her cute smile, and her cute eyes, and her cute dress and her cute expression. Stupid cute.

"Fine, fine." He held up his hands. "I'll tell you."

"Yay!" Sonny jumped around, but then stopped and faced Chad. "So, tell me."

"Mr. Condor just wanted to talk to me about the show."

"And….?"

"That's it."

"What? What about the show?"

Chad grinned at Sonny. "How awesome it is, and how he think that I _am_ the greatest actor of our generation."

"WHAT?!" Sonny cried. "That's it!? That's ALL he said!? What about the frowning? And the hiding out? What was that?"

Chad smiled even wider, showing off his sparkling teeth. In his strong, loud acting voice, he announced, "And that's all for today's show! Goodnight everybody!"

He started to enter his dressing room, but heard someone sigh sadly behind him. Chad glanced behind him, only to find Sonny walking slowly the other way, with her phone to her ear.

"Yea. It was all acting, Selena. It was all a lie," she said into the phone.

Selena? Chad wondered. Why would she call Selena?

"I thought so too," Sonny replied sadly. "I thought—well, I thought—. . I don't know what I thought."

Chad felt a surge of emotions. He felt hurt, and upset, and guilty, and a teensy bit amused, but mostly he felt bad.

"Sonny?" He called out after her. Chad knew that she would turn around just slightly, and ask him what was wrong. Then he would explain that he was sorry. Then they would be cool.

Instead, Sonny kept walking, not showing the slightest action of turning around.

Chad sighed and walked into his dressing room. He stared at the four suitcases that were laid out on his couch and thought that maybe he should have told Sonny the truth.

"Mr. Cooper?" There was a knock on the door.

"Enter," Chad replied, and the door opened. Larry, his assistant handed him some papers.

"Here are the tickets," he said. Then he turned and left.

Chad glanced at the calendar on his wall. It was the 29th, a Friday. Then, Chad stared at the paper in his hands.

"Chad Dylan Cooper. Flight 158 to Miami, Saturday, January 30th, at 11: 45 A.M."

**The next day:**

"Tawni?" Sonny called to her castmate as she was walking into her dressing room. She looked around. "Tawni?"

"Just a minute!" a high voice called from the closet.

"Okay." Sonny sighed and flopped down on the couch. She was sure that it would take a while if Tawni was changing. Sonny wanted to ask Tawni for some advice, which was probably not a good idea, but it was necessary. She would ask Selena, but she was busy all week.

"I can't believe it!" Sonny heard Nico's voice coming from the hall. "I really can't believe it!"

"Can't believe what?" Sonny asked flatly from her place on the couch.

Nico and Grady entered the room wearing huge grins. "I really can't believe that he's gone!" Grady exclaimed.

"Best day of my life, man!" Nico slapped Grady a high-five.

"What are you guys talking about?" Sonny said, getting a little impatient.

"Chad!" Grady replied.

"What about Chad?" Sonny suddenly popped up from the couch.

"He's gone! He's really gone!" Nico exclaimed.

"What?" Sonny cried.

Zora opened the vent in above Sonny and read from her phone.

"Mackenzie Falls' Chad Dylan Cooper left for Florida on Saturday morning in secret. No one knew about this except the star himself, and the director of the Falls. Cooper says that 'he wanted to take a break from the complications that made living in Hollywood hard.' No one knows when the heartthrob will return, but we are certain that it might be a while."

Sonny drew a sharp breath. What was happening? What did Chad mean by 'complications'? Why did Chad leave? When will he be back? Why didn't he tell anybody? But most of all, why did Sonny care?


	3. Use His Third Number

**A/N: Hey guys!! :D So, in this chapter, towards the end, I think that Chad is a little OOC. I wanted to tweak it a little, but I wanted to make it a little dramatic. : D The next chapter will be up soon, because I'm sick at home. : ( Hope you enjoy the chapter!! : D**

**In Florida with Chad:**

"Check it out, I'm still at work." Sonny popped her gum and the audience laughed in the background.

Chad stared at the TV show miserably and picked up the remote to change the channel. He put on E! Hollywood hoping to hear something about the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper.

Instead, he was faced with behind-the-scenes footage at So Random! when Sonny had just finished her first episode.

Chad sighed and flopped onto his bed. What was he doing here? He was supposed to be in L.A., living his great life. Mackenzie Falls, crazy fans, awesome parties . . . and Sonny.

"Mr. Cooper?" There were bangs on the door. Larry would softly knock, so it had to be paparazzi.

"Mr. Cooper, could you please tell us when you are planning to return to L.A?"

"Why did you come here in the first place?"

"What did you mean by 'complications of life in L.A.'?"

Chad took a deep breath and picked up the hotel phone near his bed.

"Larry? Take care of the paparazzi," he ordered, and then hung up.

There were magazines spread out on the desk next to the TV. Chad got up and selected a copy of Tween Weekly with the cast of Mackenzie Falls on the cover.

He flipped through the issue and opened to a page with Sonny on it. He stared at it and sighed again. What had he gotten himself into?

**In L.A.:**

"Portlyn? Is it true that Chad left?" Sonny asked the actress on the set of Mackenzie Falls.

Portlyn's eyes flickered up from her magazine to Sonny. "Chad? Yes, he left. Now go. I'm busy here."

Sonny sighed. Why would Chad do this?

She walked back to her dressing room where Tawni was getting dressed up for rehersal of a new sketch.

"Does this dress make me look pretty?" Tawni asked to the mirror.

"Mm hm." Sonny replied flatly, taking a seat on the couch.

"Why do you even have to answer that?" the blonde exclaimed. She grabbed her Moco Cocoa Loco lipstick and put it all over her lips.

Suddenly, pop music filled the room. Sonny got up and scanned the room, trying to find the source of the sound.

"What on Earth—?"

"Sorry!" Tawni said, reaching into her purse. "That's me!"

Sonny shook her head and sat on the couch again.

"Hello?!" Tawni exclaimed cheerfully into the phone.

Sonny glanced at her co-star to see who she was talking to.

"No!" she said, furrowing her brow. "He did _not!_"

Sonny rolled her eyes, bored, and left the room. She pushed open the door and ran into Dakota.

"Dakota?" she asked.

"Sonny! What a coincidence! I would have never known that I would see you here!" the young girl put her hands to her cheeks.

Sonny turned around and gestured to the door. "This is my dressing room."

Dakota's smile turned down a notch. "Don't push it, Monroe. Anyway, how's you and Mr. Cooper?"

"Mr. Cooper is in Florida. Didn't you hear? You must be happy," Sonny replied flatly.

"Oh, I heard. I just wanted to know what you did to make him leave," Dakota put her hands on her hips.

"What?" Sonny exclaimed. "I didn't do anything! He didn't even tell me!"

Dakota tilted her head and studied Sonny. "Really, Sonny? _Really_?"

Sonny looked down. Her heart was squeezing inside of her. Why had Chad left? She really wanted to know.

"Call him." Dakota suggested.

Sonny squinted at the studio's angel. "But what if he doesn't pick up?"

"Which number do you use to call?" Dakota asked.

Sonny looked confused. "Um . ."

"His first, second, or third one?"

"His first one?" Sonny guessed. Dakota pulled out a small phone from her purse.

"Use his third one. He always picks up that one. That's the phone number Daddy uses."

Dakota gave Sonny the number and skipped off. Sonny quietly entered her dressing room, and luckily, Tawni had left earlier. She decided that she would only use Chad's third number if it was absolutely necessary; she didn't really want to disturb him if he was in the middle of something important.

"Hello. You've reached Chad Dylan Cooper. Please leave a message, and he'll call you back as soon as he can. Thank you." Larry's, his assistant, voice rang through Sonny's ear. Of course Chad had Larry leave the message. The phone beeped, signaling Sonny to leave a message.

"Uh . . hey Chad. This is Sonny. I just wanted to know how you were, and how Florida was. Um . . just call me back as soon as you can. Thanks."

Sonny hung up and sighed. She exited the room to go and join the rest of her cast on set.

**In Florida:**

1, 2, 3, 4, 5 times Chad's phone rang. He ignored all of them. He knew it wasn't Mr. Condor because the studio owner himself had promised not to disturb him if it would help the show.

There was another quiet knock on the door.

"Mr. Cooper? Are you going to be in there all day?" came Larry's quiet voice from the hallway.

Chad glanced at the door. "Why?"

"I need to inform the paparazzi. They're lining up outside the hotel."

Chad walked over to the window and opened the curtains a little bit. He saw that Larry was right; photographers lined the streets looking for him.

"Mr. Cooper?"

"Uh . . tell them that I'm . . . taking a nap," Chad lied.

"A nap?" Larry called. He was silent for a minute, as if he was writing it down. "Okay, then. A nap. I'm going now."

Chad flopped down on the king-sized bed for the 50th time that day.

_Ring-ring._

He glanced up. His phone was buzzing again. His third cell phone. Only Mr. Condor knew that number. Maybe it was an emergency. Chad got up from the bed and glanced at the phone. The called ID said, "Private Number." He decided to pick it up. Mr. Condor could be calling from a private line.

"Hello?" Chad said into the phone.

"Chad?" Sonny's voice sounded into the phone.

"Sonny?" Chad was shocked. How on Earth did she get his _third_ number?

"Chad!" Sonny's voice was filled with relief. Chad took a deep breath. He wasn't really in the mood to talk to anyone. Especially Sonny.

"How did you get this number?" Chad asked.

"Oh . . um . ."

"Sonny, tell me."

"Chad!" Sonny exclaimed. "Why do you even care about the stupid number? Tell me why you're in Florida!"

Chad sighed. "Sonny, it's a long story, and it's a story I'm not in the mood the share with anyone, so can we talk about something else? Like . . the weather? It's actually pretty nice here, but—"

"Chad!" Sonny cried. "You think that I called to talk about the _weather_? You can tell me! If you don't want to tell me—"

"Which I don't," Chad cut in.

"—which you don't," Sonny continued, slightly annoyed. "Then just come back to L.A.!"

"Sonny," Chad felt some anger flare inside him. He was actually _angry_ at _Sonny. _"Please, just drop the matter."

"No, Chad. I will _not_ drop the subject. I will not drop the subject until you tell me the _truth_ about the subject. What the heck did you mean by 'complications of Hollywood'?"

"Why do you care, huh?"

"Because . . . because . ." Sonny was lost for words. Chad smiled victoriously. He had won, he was sure of it.

"Because it's affecting Condor Studios!" Sonny answered, rather proud of herself that she had come up with something so quickly.

"What?" Chad cried. " 'It's affecting Condor Studios'?"

"Yes," Sonny replied. "Dakota's acting all . . weird, and the show ratings are going down."

Chad rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right. Sonny, face it. I'm not coming back. Well, I'll come back, but it's probably not going to be soon," Chad felt strange. He hadn't talked to Sonny like that in a while, but now seemed like the right time.

"But, Chad—,"

And, using all of his willpower, Chad hung up.


	4. Author's Note!

**Hey guys!!! :D :D **

** I know that I haven't updated in a LONG TIME!! A month. . . . maybe.. : ( I'm supa supa sorry but I've been CRAZY busy!! School, school, musicals, and THE PERCY JACKSON MOVIE WHICH I THOUGHT WAS AMAZING!! (LOGAN!! :D ).**

** So, I just wanted to apologize for that and give you guys some news. I'm going on vacation from Sunday (2/14) to Friday (2/19). I won't be able to update for a few reasons. A) I'm going on a cruise. It's kind of hard to do it in the middle of the ocean. :D B) It's VACATION! I love FanFic but my life has been CRAZY for a little while, so this is my time to take a break. :D **

** Just be a little patient for mee (like I know you guys have been doing a while) and I promise that I will please you! :D :D **

** LOVE YOU ALLL!!! : D**

** -movystr2b **


	5. Why, Why, Why?

**A/N: Please, please, please DO NOT kill me!! I'm super super super sorry I haven't updated in, like, a month, but I've been SUPER SUPER busy!! This chapter was not my best by FAR and I kind of rushed it. I hope you like it!! :D **

**In L.A.:**

Sonny stared at the phone. Did Chad just hang up on her? Did he _really_ just hang up on her? She thought she felt her heart literally tear a little bit in her chest. Chad had never hung up on her. She thought that he cared more than that.

She sighed and shut the phone. Sonny felt the corner of her eyes get a little wet, and she swiped her hand across her face quickly.

"Sonny?" Marshall's voice echoed through the empty dressing room. Sonny quickly turned.

"Yes, Marshall?" she replied.

"Oh," his grin split on his face. "There you are! Well, rehearsals in five!"

Sonny nodded, and the man left the room. As she was getting up to join her cast on set, she stared at an old copy of Tween Weekly that was lying on the couch. It happened to be the same one that Chad had been looking at in Florida.

"Why did you do this, Chad?" Sonny murmured to herself as she started to leave the room. "Why?"

**In Florida: (A/N: I know that the scene switchers are getting shorter and stuff, but I'm a little rusty! : | ) **

"Why did you do this, Chad?"

"You're locked up in a hotel room all day!"

"Are you planning to come out?" reporters called from the streets below. Chad leaned out his hotel bedroom slightly and held his hands up. The paparazzi quieted.

"Thank you!" Chad said. "I would like to inform you all that I will be staying in here for a while, only allowing a couple people in. And those people will be my agent, my assistant, and no one else. Thank you."

The reporters started yelling questions again, and Chad closed the window. He flopped back onto his bed. Why, why, why, why, why? Why did he do this?

He stared at the ceiling. Inside, something was starting to form. It was pain. . . but he hadn't felt it before. To experiment, he grabbed a copy of _Tween Weekly_ and flipped to the page with Sonny on it. The pain rose and he felt dizzy.

Realization dawned on him. No way. It could _not_ be possible.

Sure, he had liked Sonny before. As a crush. Something that would probably not happen. But now . . . now he had a feeling it was something more. Much more.

**In L.A.:**

"And cut!" Marshall announced from the wings of the stage. He walked onstage and clapped. "Great job, everyone! Let's take a break!"

Sonny started walking backstage when someone caught her arm. She jumped and spun quickly, her arms posed as if she were to karate chop the person behind her.

"Ahh!" Marshall screamed, his voice an octave higher than usual.

"Omigosh!" Sonny lowered her hands. "I'm so sorry, Marshall! You scared me for a second, there." She tried to smile.

Marshall took a deep breath and put his hand over his heart. "It's fine, Sonny. I was just wondering if something was wrong."

Sonny looked sideways at the manager. He had always been pretty nice, but asking her what was wrong was little unusual.

"Um . . . well, nothing's really wrong. I'm just. . ." she sighed. " . . . I'm just a little distracted."

Marshall nodded sympathetically. "Don't worry, kid, I understand. Listen, maybe this will help. I talked to Mr. Condor, and he said that it was fine for the show to take a little break. With Chad gone and all, he decided to take a little break. So, if you want to take a little break, that's fine."

Sonny still had a confused look on her face, so Marshall continued, "Meaning, if you want to take a little vacation, it's fine with me and Mr. Condor."

"Really?" Sonny's mind was suddenly filled with ideas. Marshall nodded. "Thanks, Marshall!" And she ran off to her dressing room.

"Tawni!" Sonny burst into the room, only to find Tawni combing her hair for the thousandth time that day.

"Hmm?" the blonde replied, obviously not listening.

"I know how to get Chad back!"

"Mmm?"

"But you're going to need to help me."

"Mmm," Tawni nodded, but suddenly popped up. "Help? Tawni Hart does _not_ help!"

"Please, please, please?" Sonny got down on two knees and look up at Tawni, who was squinting at her.

"No, no, no?" Tawni flipped her hair and returned to brushing her blonde curls.

"I'll buy you your favorite Moco Coco Loco Lipgloss!" Sonny smiled at her co-star.

Tawni immediately turned and her eyes lit up. "Moco Coco Loco?"

Sonny grinned and inched her way towards Tawni's makeup table. She grabbed the lipgloss from the table and held it up.

"See, Tawni? I even have it now!" She prayed that the blonde thought that it was a new product, not one that she already had.

Tawni's eyes widened. "Give!"

Sonny snatched it away. "Only if you promise to help." She smiled wickedly.

Tawni sighed and put down her hairbrush. "Fine," she gave in. But then she grinned. "Moco Coco Loco! Give me!"

Sonny gave the lip gloss to her co-star who immediately applied it to her lips. Tawni turned to face Sonny once she was done with her cosmetics. "So," she sat on her vanity table's stool. "What do you need help with?"

"Well. . . . " Sonny turned kind of red. "I'm going on a little vacation," she admitted.

"Ooh, really?" Tawni grinned. "Where? The Bahamas? Cabo San Lucas? Tawni Town?" The blonde glanced at Sonny's outfit and grimaced. "Never mind. You would never be allowed into Tawni Town with _those_ clothes."

Sonny rolled her eyes. "No, Tawni. I'm going to Florida."

"Florida?" Tawni asked. "What's happening in Florida?"

"Um . . ."

**In Florida**:

_ "Chad?" a sweet, familiar voice drifted into the star's head. "Oh, Chad, there you are! Why'd you even bother coming to stupid, old Florida when you could be in L.A. with me?"_

_ "Sonny?" Chad called. He tried to find her, but she was nowhere was to be found. "Sonny, where are you?"_

_ "I'm right here, you three-named jerkthrob!" she laughed. Chad smiled. He hadn't felt happier in days. Even though Sonny was calling him names, she was still there. _

_ "Chad?!" Sonny's voice became deeper and more urgent. "Chad!? CHAD?!"_

"Whoa!" Chad leaped out of bed and landed hard on the floor. Larry was standing guiltily by the door. "What happened?"

"You've been sleeping for hours," Larry informed him.

"Hours?" Chad shook his head. He had been lying on his bed watching some stupid nature show when suddenly he was in L.A. . . . with Sonny. He sighed.

"Hours," Larry confirmed. "And um . . . you have a guest."

"A guest?" Chad stood up and brushed himself off. "I thought I said—"

Larry looked nervous. "I know, sir, but—," he paused. "—the guest asked to speak with you this instant or else."

Chad's heart started pounding. What if it was Mr. Condor? What if Chad had overdid it with the reporters to the point where he was embarrassed that his only money-maker was the paparazzi's bad boy?

"Should I send 'em up?" Larry asked.

"Su–sure," Chad replied. Larry left the room, and Chad started pacing. What did he do? Why was he so stupid to come _here?_ Stupid, stupid, stupid.

He glanced at the Tween Weekly magazine lying on the bed. "CHAD DYLAN COOPER: MACKENZIE FALL'S SUPERSTAR" it read. Chad rolled his blue eyes. So much for a superstar.

"Why did you do this to yourself?" he said aloud.

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me?" a voice said from the doorway. Chad spun on his heels and almost fainted when he saw who was at the doorway.

It was Sonny.


	6. You're Not a Star or Anything

**A/N: Hehehe, yeah, um, about the taking-forever-to-update thing. . . umm. . .more at the bottom. Enjoy!! ****–runs away-**

"Sonny?" Chad choked out. The brunette was standing at the door, arms crossed, tapping her foot.

"Chad?" Sonny replied, her expression remaining impassive.

"Wh—what are you doing here?"

"Don't try to change the subject," Sonny shot at him, strutting into the room. Chad suddenly felt a surge of emotions. He wanted to run up to her, hug her, smile at her, ask her about everything that he had missed back home in L.A., and just tell her how he felt. But another part of him wanted to insult her, act sarcastic, and release the angry Chad that had been bottled inside of him for days.

"So," Sonny put her purse on the bed and turned to face Chad. "Start talking."

"Me?" Chad finally found that he was able to talk. "Why do _I_ have to talk?" He meant it as a joke—to try to liven her up a little—but it was obvious that the Wisconsin girl was _not_ in the mood for jokes.

"Stop it, Chad. Just tell me the truth," Sonny said. "First you lie to me about your stupid thing with , then you leave without me knowing and come to Florida, and you've been here for a WEEK!" She sounded close to tears. "Why, Chad? 'The complications of Hollywood'? That's a lie and you know it."

Chad stared at her. "Wait, wait, wait," he backed up. "First of all, why do you even care?"

Sonny started to glare at him, but then took a shaky breath and looked down. Chad could tell that he was pushing her into a zone that she did _not_ want to be pushed into, so he quickly changed the subject.

"And second of all," he continued smoothly. "'the complications of Hollywood' thing? That was true."

"What?" Sonny's head shot up, but she avoided looking into his blue eyes.

"Wait, wait, wait," Chad said, trying to get _her _to answer some questions while he had his attention. "First, tell me how _you_ got here."

The brunette snorted and tilted her head at the blonde. "It's not _my_ fault you don't check your messages, Chad," she snapped. "Now. . . you were saying?"

Chad frowned at the girl, but continued reluctantly. "Fine. I repeat: The 'complications of Hollywood' thing? It was true." He repeated.

"What on Earth is complicated about _your_ life?" Sonny asked, throwing her arms into the air. "You're _Chad Dylan Cooper_, for crying out loud!"

"Good point, good point," Chad chuckled, straightening his jacket. Sonny scowled at him, so he cleared his throat and continued. "I dunno, I mean, life isn't _that _great."

Sonny raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms. "What has Florida _done_ to you?"

Chad laughed, and Sonny gave a small smile. The blonde felt himself feeling better already. But then he was reminded why he was even in Florida in the first place, and he sighed.

"Chad," Sonny tried to get the Mackenzie Falls star to look at her. "Seriously. You and I _both_ know that there's a reason you would come here."

Chad shut his eyes and turned around. He couldn't take it. It was too much. Her being here and him knowing that was he truly wanted was out of his reach. He walked over to the curtains and leaned against the wall.

"Chad?" Sonny sounded concerned. "What's wrong?"

He didn't reply.

Sonny's heart squeezed in her chest. Maybe she shouldn't have come here in the first place.

"You know what, Chad?" She said, spinning on her heels. "I'm just gonna go."

"What?" Chad jumped from his position against the wall and sprinted ahead of Sonny. He stopped short so she ran into him. She stepped back and scowled. Chad found a small smile poking at his lips.

"What are you _smiling_ about?" Sonny cried.

"Not—nothing!" Chad protested, but now he was laughing. Soon, he was full-out cracking up. His laughter echoed around the empty room, a sound he hadn't heard in days.

Sonny sighed and took a deep breath. She turned, picked up her purse, and started for the door once again.

"Wait, Sonny!" Chad leaped to the door and Sonny stopped right in front of him. . avoiding banging into him again.

"Really, Chad? I came all this way, and you don't tell me _anything_? Do you know what I had to do to get here?" Sonny asked, turning back around and sitting on the foot of the bed.

"What do you mean 'what you had to do'?" Chad walked over to the bed and was about to sit down, but instead pulled a chair from a table. "How hard can it be? It's not like there was paparazzi or thousands of fans depending on you. You could have just come. Simple enough."

Sonny looked up and scowled at Chad. "Do you think it's _that_ easy?"

The blonde shrugged, not knowing what the girl was going to reply with.

"Well, you're wrong!" Sonny cried. "You know what _my cast_ had to do? Marshall actually _notices_ when something wrong, so he asked if I wanted to take a break. Do you know how _risky_ that is?"

"It's not like you're the star or anything," Chad muttered quietly under his breath.

Sonny looked like she wanted to slap him, but she continued. "And then, explaining it to my cast was a job on its own. And, being the kind, accepting people they are, they agreed to cover for me! Then, the tickets, and the flight. . all for you. And what do I get when I get here? You laughing in my face!" She yelled, leaning closer to Chad's own face.

Chad was shocked. And a little hurt. But mostly shocked. His head was spinning and thoughts were blending together so fast he was getting a headache.

"Sonny. . I—" Chad started saying, but couldn't get his mouth to form the words. He knew he had to say it now. Now or never.

Sonny had gotten up and moved so she was sitting on the side of the bed with the pillows. "What, Chad? What do you want?"

The Mackenzie Falls actor knew he couldn't do it. Even with all of the confidence he had in every other ability that he contained, he knew, deep inside, that he wouldn't be able to tell Sonny the truth.

He took a deep breath. "Sonny, I'm really sorry," he apologized. Maybe if he backed up, and went backwards, this could work.

Sonny's head turned slightly as she listened, but her back remained facing Chad. "Go on."

Chad had to smile a little. Chad Dylan Cooper _could _do it. Yes, he could. "I'm really sorry, Sonny, so I'm going to tell you something. Let me tell you the _real_ reason that I came here."

"What?" Sonny spun around and crossed her legs. "You're actually going to tell me?"

"Yeah," Chad replied. "You deserve it," he added, smiling a bit more.

Sonny glared at him, so he quickly continued.

"I came here. . . to get away from the one thing that I wanted most," Chad rushed out his sentence, bracing himself for her reply.

"Which is. . ?" Sonny replied, a hint of sarcasm in her voice. The Wisconsin girl knew it was probably something shallow and superficial, like higher ratings, or something.

Chad took a deep breath and replied, "You."

**A/N: I hoped you guys liked that!! So, if you didn't already know, I'm doing this thing with all my stories. If you guys get me to 30 reviews (I know it's a lot, but the next chapter might be the last or second to last, so it'll take me awhile to write), I'll update. I know that it's kinda mean, but I'm just getting busier and busier, so I'm spending less and less time on FanFic. . but just be lucky I'm still writing!! Review if you'd like!! :D :D 33 LOVE Y'ALL!! **


End file.
